wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
It's Always Christmas With You! (video)
It's Always Christmas With You is the thirty-eighth Wiggles DVD that was released in 2011. This is the sixth Christmas video. Release Dates Australia: November 3, 2011 America: October 25, 2011 Plot The video starts with a sign that says "North Pole" and it cuts to the stars while "It's A Long Way From The North Pole" plays. Later, the title "It's Always Christmas With You" shows up. The Wiggles introduce themselves. It's Always Christmas With You Murray introduces the next song. The Cherry Tree Carol Anthony is with a wonderful choir. He later introduces Joey Fatone who does anything. O Holy Night Anthony introduces the next song with the chooky dancers It's A Long Way From The North Pole Captain says "We're gonna sing Ding Dong Merrily On..." then Jeff says "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGH!" Ding Dong Merrily On High Anthony introduces the next song A Miracle in A Manger Dorothy sees all the snow and wants to sing "Jingle Bell Rock" Jingle Bell Rock Captain wants to use singing lessons to sing "We Three Kings" but fails 3 times We Three Kings Captain introduces the next song The Turkey Jumps Right Out Of The Pie Murray and Henry introduce the next song Twelve Days Of Christmas Jeff says he can sleep anytime, but he can't sleep on Christmas Eve. I Just Can't Sleep On Christmas Eve Sam and Captain introduce The Little Drummer Boy. The Little Drummer Boy Jeff tells Santa that Bobby wants a puppy for christmas. Bobby Wants A Puppy Dog For Christmas Murray is with Dorothy introducing the next song. Will You Dance With Me Around The Christmas Tree? Closing Scene Song List # It’s Always Christmas With You # The Cherry Tree Carol (Featuring Anúna) # O Holy Night (Featuring Joey Fatone) # It's a Long Way From the North Pole # Ding Dong Merrily on High (Featuring Anúna) # A Miracle in a Manger (Featuring John Paul Young) # Jingle Bell Rock # We Three Kings (Featuring Anúna) # The Turkey Jumps Right Out of the Pie # The Twelve Days of Christmas # I Just Can't Sleep on Christmas Eve! # The Little Drummer Boy (Featuring Anúna) # Bobby Wants a Puppy Dog for Christmas # Will You Dance With Me Around the Christmas Tree? Trivia *This is the first video to be released by NCircle Entertainment in the US. *This is the last video in Australia with Sam. The last video in the US is The Wiggles' Big Birthday. *The Little Drummer Boy now gets it's music video in this video. Ding Dong Merrily On High receives a prologue. The Wiggles appear in Ding Dong Merrily On High for the first time. *This is the only Wiggles Christmas video with Sam as the yellow wiggle. *In the prologue for O Holy Night, Blathnaid, Brad and Simon sing Angels We Have Heard On High. *Captain Feathersword's old clothing design is seen in some of the scenes taped in Ireland. *This is the last video with Jeff's short harcut. Gallery Murray'sTitleinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Murray's title Jeff'sTitleinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Jeff's title Anthony'sTitleinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Anthony's title Sam'sTitleinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Sam's title CaptainFeathersword'sTitleinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Captain Feathersword's title Dorothy'sTitleinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Dorothy's title Wags'TitleinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Wags' title Henry'sTitleinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Henry's title It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!TitleCard.jpg|Title card TheWigglesinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|The Wiggles JeffSleepinginIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou.jpg|Jeff sleeping TheAwakeWigglesCountingChristmas.jpg|''"1 Christmas, 2 Christmases, 3 Christmases."'' JeffWakingUpinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|''"Wake up, Jeff!"'' It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou-Prologue.jpg|''"Merry Christmas, everyone."'' AdrianQuinnellasSantaClaus.jpg|Santa Claus It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou(Song).jpg|"It's Always Christmas With You" SaminIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Sam AdrianQuinnellinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Adrian SamandJeffinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Sam and Jeff File:OscarNginIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Oscar File:BongiweMpofuinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Bongiwe TheNonrealisticWigglesinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles SamandAnthonyinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Sam and Anthony AntonioFieldinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Antonio File:MichaelMacFaddeninIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Michael File:JadeSantilliinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Jade File:WillPattersonandhisMother.jpg|Will and his mother File:WillPatterson.jpg|Will MariaFieldinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Maria LuciaFieldinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Lucia TheCherryTreeCarol-Prologue.jpg|Murray and Garret from Anuna TheOtherWigglesinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|The Other Wiggles playing music in Ireland TheAwakeWigglesinIreland.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in Ireland TheNonrealisticWigglesinIreland.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in Ireland TheCherryTreeCarol.jpg|"The Cherry Tree Carol" TheProfessionalWigglesinIreland.jpg|The Professional Wiggles EmilyJeffers.jpg|Emily Jeffers FrancesMarshall.jpg|Frances Marshall JeffPlayingBodhran.jpg|Jeff playing Bodhrán MurrayandJeffinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Murray and Jeff MurrayinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Murray playing mandolin AnthonyandMurrayinIreland.jpg|Anthony and Murray in Ireland AnthonyPlayingGibsonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing Epiphone acoustic guitar JeffandSaminIreland.jpg|Jeff and Sam AndrewHozier.jpg|Andrew Hozier MichaelMcGlynn.jpg|Michael McGlynn Anuna.jpg|Anuna TheWigglesinIreland.jpg|The Wiggles in Ireland AnthonyandTheWigglyChoir.jpg|Anthony, Blathnaid, Brad and Simon TheWigglyChoirSingingAngelsWeHaveHeardOnHigh.jpg|"Angels We Have Heard On High" OHolyNight-Prologue.jpg|Anthony, Joey Fatone and the Wiggly Choir JoeyFatoneinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou.jpg|Joey Fatone OHolyNight.jpg|"O Holy Night" JoeyFatoneSingingOHolyNight.jpg|Joey singing TheWigglyChoir.jpg|The Wiggly Choir SimonPryceinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Simon in the Wiggly Choir BradCarrollinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Brad BlathnaidConroy-MurphyinTheWigglyChoir.jpg|Blathnaid SamandMurrayinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Sam and Murray MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar AnthonyandMurrayinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Anthony and Murray It'saLongWayFromTheNorthPole-Prologue.jpg|Anthony, Wakara and Lionel It'saLongWayFromTheNorthPole.jpg|"It's a Long Way From The North Pole" File:AnthonyandWakaraGondarra.jpg|Anthony and Wakra AnthonyinDarwin.jpg|Anthony in Darwin PaulPaddickinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Paul Paddick SantaClausandTheChookyDancers.jpg|Santa and the Chooky Dancers SamandSantaClaus.jpg|Sam and Santa Claus SantaClausholdingCookies.jpg|Santa Claus holding cookies CookiesandMilk.jpg|Santa Claus holding cookies and milk AnthonyandTheChookyDancers.jpg|Anthony and the Chooky Dancers WakaraGondarra.jpg|Wakara Gondarra DulmanawayGarwirrija.jpg|Dulmanaway Gawirrija TheProWigglesandSantaClaus.jpg|The Pro Wiggles and Santa Claus TheChookyDancers.jpg|The Chooky Dancers CaptainFeatherswordinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Captain Feathersword DingDongMerrilyonHigh-2011Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Jeff AnunaSingingDingDong,MerrilyonHigh.jpg|"Ding Dong, Merrily on High" TheNonrealisticWigglesinSt.Bartholomew'sChruch.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in St. Bartholomew's Church TheProfessionalWigglesinSt.Bartholomew'sChurch.jpg|The Professional Wiggles in St. Bartholomew's Church TheWigglesinDingDong,MerrilyonHigh.jpg|The Wiggles in St. Bartholomew's Church TheAwakeWigglesinSt.Bartholomew'sChurch.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in St. Bartholomew's Church SamandMurrayinSt.Bartholomew'sChurch.jpg|Sam and Murray in St. Bartholomew's Church GarrathPatterson.jpg|Garrath Patterson AnthonyinSt.Bartholomew'sChurch.jpg|Anthony in St. Bartholomew's Church JeffandAnthonyinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Jeff and Anthony LucyChampion.jpg|Lucy Champion TheOtherWigglesinSt.Bartholomew'sChurch.jpg|The Other Wiggles in St. Bartholomew's Church RoryMusgrave.jpg|Rory Musgrave St.Bartholomew'sChurch.jpg|St. Bartolomew's Church AMiracleinaManger-2011Prologue.jpg|Anthony and John Paul Young LuciaFieldandMichaelMacFadden.jpg|Lucia and Michael AMiracleinaManger-2011.jpg|"A Miracle in a Manger" File:AnthonyPlayingDrumsinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Anthony playing the drums TheWiggles,DorothyandJohnPaulYoung.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and John Paul Young DorothyandJohnPaulYoung.jpg|Dorothy and John Paul Young JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard TheNativityPlayinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|The Nativity Play AnthonyPlayingJingleBells.jpg|Anthony playing jingle bells JingleBellRock-Prologue.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur JingleBellRock.jpg|"Jingle Bell Rock" JingleBellRock2.jpg|The Wiggles in "Jingle Bell Rock" JingleBellRock3.jpg|Captain Feathersword dressing up as a bell TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TheWigglesandDorothyinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar WeThreeKings-Prologue.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword in Ireland CaptainFeatherswordandMichaelMcGlynn.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Michael CaptainFeatherswordandEmilyJeffers.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Emily CaptainFeatherswordandRoryMusgrave.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Rory CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down WeThreeKings.jpg|"We Three Kings" SamSingingWeThreeKings.jpg|Sam singing "We Three Kings" AnunaSingingWeThreeKings.jpg|Anuna singing "We Three Kings" RebeccaWinckworth.jpg|Rebecca Winckworth BlathnaidConroyMurphy.jpg|Blathnaid Conroy Murphy RebeccaShannon.jpg|Rebecca Shannon SaminSt.Bartholomew'sChurch.jpg|Sam in St. Bartholomew's Church JohnMcGlynn.jpg|John McGlynn TheTurkeyJumpsRightOutOfThePie-Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Jeff dressing up as turkey TheAwakeWigglesinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|The Awake Wiggles File:AnthonyPlayingDruminIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Anthony playing drum File:TheTurkeyJumpsRightOutOfThePie.jpg|"The Turkey Jumps Right Out Of The Pie" CaptainandAnthonyinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Captain and Anthony File:SamPlayingMatonGuitarinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Sam playing Maton guitar TheOtherWigglesinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|The Other Wiggles TheTwelveDaysOfChristmas-Prologue.jpg|Murray and Henry AnthonyinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Anthony holding a book TheWigglyChoirSingingTheTwelveDaysOfChristmas.jpg|A partridge in a pear tree RachaelAlleninIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Two Turtle Doves MurraySingingTheTwelveDaysOfChristmas.jpg|Three French Hens SamonTelephone.jpg|Four Calling Birds CaptainFeatherswordSingingTheTwelveDaysOfChristmas.jpg|Five Golden Rings DorothySingingTheTwelveDaysOfChristmas.jpg|Six Geese A-Laying CaterinaMeteinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Seven Swans A-Swimming HenryinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Eight Maids A-Milking ClareFieldinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Nine Ladies Dancing RingotheRingmasterinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou.jpg|Ten Lords A-Leaping WagsinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|11 Pipers Piping JeffinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|12 Drummers Drumming JeffandWagsinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Jeff and Wags WagsandRingoinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Wags and Ringo CaptainandDorothyinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Captain and Dorothy SamandCaptainFeatherswordinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Sam and Captain TheTwelveDaysOfChristmas.jpg|"The Twelve Days of Christmas" IJustCan'tSleepOnChristmasEve!-Prologue.jpg|Jeff introducing "I Just Can't Sleep On Christmas Eve!" IJustCan'tSleepOnChristmasEve!.jpg|"I Just Can't Sleep On Christmas Eve" TheWigglyDancersinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Anthony and the Wiggly Dancers TheProWigglesinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|The Pro Wiggles IJustCan'tSleepOnChristmasEve!2.jpg|Jeff sleeping in bed TheLittleDrummerBoy-Prologue.jpg|Sam and Captain Feathersword TheLittleDrummerBoy.jpg|"The Little Drummer Boy" SamSingingTheLittleDrummerBoy.jpg|Sam singing GlendaloughChurch.jpg|Glendalough Church File:SamandRebeccaWinckworth.jpg|Sam and Rebecca File:SamandMiriamBlennerhassett.jpg|Sam and Miriam File:SamandFrancesMarshall.jpg|Sam and Frances File:MiriamBlennerhassett.jpg|Miriam Blennerhassett BobbyWantsAPuppyDogForChristmas-Prologue.jpg|Jeff and Santa Claus BobbyWantsAPuppyDogForChristmas.jpg|"Bobby Wants A Puppy Dog for Christmas" MichaelMacFaddenasBobby.jpg|Michael as Bobby CleoHibbard.jpg|Cleo Hibbard File:MichaelMacFaddenandCleoHibbard.jpg|Michael and Cleo WillYouDanceWithMeAroundTheChristmasTree?-Prologue.jpg|Dorothy and Murray DorothyinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur WillYouDanceWithMeAroundTheChristmasTree?.jpg|"Will You Dance With Me Around The Christmas Tree?" DorothyandAnthonyinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony SamandDorothyinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Sam and Dorothy JeffandDorothyinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy MurrayandDorothyinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Murray and Dorothy SamandAnthonyinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!Epilogue.jpg|Sam and Anthony in epilogue It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!-ClosingScene.jpg|Closing Scene. Murray'sTitleinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!EndCredits.jpg|Murray's title in end credits Jeff'sTitleinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!EndCredits.jpg|Jeff's title in end credits Anthony'sTitleinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!EndCredits.jpg|Anthony's title in end credits Sam'sTitleinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!EndCredits.jpg|Sam's title in end credits CaptainFeathersword'sTitleinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!EndCredits.jpg|Captain's title in end credits Dorothy'sTitleinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!EndCredits.jpg|Dorothy's title in end credits Dorothy'sVoiceinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!EndCredits.jpg|Dorothy's voice in end credits Wags'TitleinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!EndCredits.jpg|Wags' title in end credits Wags'VoiceinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!EndCredits.jpg|Wags' voice in end credits Henry'sTitleinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!EndCredits.jpg|Henry's title in end credits Henry'sVoiceinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!EndCredits.jpg|Henry's voice in end credits JohnPaulYounginIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|John Paul Young It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!-EndCredits.jpg|End Credits AnthonyinTheWigglesPhotoContest.jpg|Anthony in "The Wiggles Photo Contest". It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!CDAdvert.jpg|The Wiggles in "It's Always Christmas With You!" CD advert SaminIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!CDAdvert.jpg|Sam in CD advert MurrayandJeffinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!CDAdvert.jpg|Murray and Jeff in CD advert SamandAnthonyinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!CDAdvert.jpg|Sam and Anthony in CD advert TheWiggles'BurnsSafetyMessage.jpg|Bonus Clip: The Wiggles' Burns Safety Message AnthonyandMurrayinTheWiggles'BurnsSafetyMessage.jpg|Anthony and Murray in Burns Safety Message SamandJeffinTheWiggles'BurnsSafetyMessage.jpg|Jeff and Sam in Burns Safety Message DVD Gallery It'sAlwaysChristmaswithYou-USAFullCover.jpg|US Cover alwaysxmas.jpg|Promo Banner WP_20151029_018.jpg|AUS Disc WP_20151029_106.jpg|US Disc 20160709_152014.jpg|Back cover DVD Menu Gallery See here Promo Photos It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles BobbyWantsAPuppyDogForChristmas-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles, Santa Claus and Clare in promo photo OHolyNight-Recording.jpg|Joey Fatone in recording TheTurkeyJumpsOutOfThePie-PromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword and the Wiggly Dancers DingDongMerrilyonHigh-2011PromoPicture5.jpg|The Anuna lads It'saLongWayFromTheNorthPole-PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony, Wakura and Lione DingDongMerrilyOnHigh-2011PromoPicture.jpg|Emily DingDongMerrilyOnHigh-2011PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles AMiracleinaManger-PromoPicture2.jpg|Lucia and Michael TheTurkeyJumpsOutOfThePie-PromoPicture2.jpg|"The Turkey Jumps Out of the Pie" WeThreeKings-PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword DingDongMerrilyOnHigh-2011PromoPicture3.jpg|The Anuna women It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!(Song)-PromoPicture4.jpg|Lucia TheCherryTreeCarol-BehindtheScenesPicture.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "The Cherry Tree Carol" TheCherryTreeCarol-BehindtheScenesPicture2.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "The Cherry Tree Carol" TheCherryTreeCarol-PromoPicture2.jpg|Anuna AMiracleinaManger-PromoPicture3.jpg|The kids Jeff,AnthonyandtheChookyDancers.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and the Chooky Dancers TheTurkeyJumpsOutOfThePie-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "The Turkey That Jumps Out of the Pie" It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!(Song)-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles and the Wiggly Dancers TheWigglesinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles playing music in cowboys hats IJustCan'tSleepOnChristmasEve!-PromoPicture.jpg|"I Just Can't Sleep on Christmas Eve!" TheLittleDrummerBoy-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Anuna in promo picture from "The Little Drummer Boy" TheTwelveDaysofChristmas-PromoPicture2.jpg|7 Swans A-Swimming JingleBellRock-PromoPicture.jpg|"Jingle Bell Rock" JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword TheTurkeyJumpsOutOfThePie-PromoPicture2.jpg|"The Turkey Jumps Out of the Pie" MurrayandJeffinDarwin.jpg|Murray and Jeff PaulFieldandAnuna.jpg|Paul Field and Anuna WagsandSaminIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Wags and Sam TheTwelveDaysofChristmas-PromoPicture3.jpg|12 Drummers drumming JingleBellRock-PromoPicture2.jpg|Dorothy JingleBellRock-PromoPicture5.jpg|"Jingle Bell Rock" It'saLongWayFromtheNorthPole-PromoPicture4.jpg|News Reporter AMiracleinaManger-PromoPicture4.jpg|The kids TheTwelveDaysofChristmas-PromoPicture4.jpg|A partridge in a pear tree File:It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!(Song)-PromoPicture6.jpg|Bongiwe AMiracleinaManger-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Nativity Play It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!(Song)-PromoPicture5.jpg|Maria TheTurkeyJumpsOutOfThePie-PromoPicture3.jpg|Jeff as a turkey File:It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!(Song)-PromoPicture7.jpg|Will and his mother AMiracleinaManger-PromoPicture6.jpg|The girls as the angels TheTwelveDaysofChristmas-PromoPicture5.jpg|6 geese a-laying WeThreeKings-BehindtheScenesPicture.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "We Three Kings" Santa'sSleighandtheChristmasPresents.jpg|Santa's sleigh and presents File:TheWigglesandJohnPaulYoung.jpg|The Wiggles and John Paul Young It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!Set.jpg|The set OHolyNight-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles and Joey Fatone singing "O Holy Night" It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!(Song)-PromoPicture.jpg|"It's Always Christmas With You" BobbyWantsAPuppyDogForChristmas-PromoPicture7.jpg|Michael as Bobby AMiracleinaManger-PromoPicture7.jpg|The girls as angels It'sALongWayFromTheNorthPole-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Pro Wiggles and Santa TheTwelveDaysofChristmas-PromoPicture6.jpg|4 Calling Birds TheTwelveDaysofChristmas-PromoPicture.jpg|The Twelve Days of Christmas" BobbyWantsAPuppyDogForChristmas-PromoPicture2.jpg|Jeff and Santa Claus WillYouDanceWithMeAroundTheChristmasTree?-PromoPicture.jpg|"Will You Dance With Me Around The Christmas Tree?" AMiracleinaManger-PromoPicture.jpg|"A Miracle in a Manger" AMiracleinaManger-PromoPicture8.jpg|Three wise men BobbyWantsAPuppyDogForChristmas-PromoPicture3.jpg|Santa Claus TheTwelveDaysofChristmas-PromoPicture7.jpg|10 lords a-leaping It'saLongWayFromtheNorthPole-PromoPicture5.jpg|"It's a Long Way From the North Pole" JingleBellRock-PromoPicture3.jpg|Dorothy and Santa Claus It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!(Song)-PromoPicture3.jpg|Santa Claus OHolyNight-PromoPicture3.jpg|Blathnaid, Brad and Simon OHolyNight-PromoPicture.jpg|"O Holy Night" TheCherryTreeCarol-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles TheTwelveDaysofChristmas-PromoPicture8.jpg|2 Turtle Doves TheLittleDrummerBoy-PromoPicture2.jpg|Sam and some of the Anuna women at Glendalough Ireland. TheTwelveDaysofChristmas-PromoPicture9.jpg|9 Ladies Dancing MurrayandHenryinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Murray and Henry WeThreeKings-PromoPicture3.jpg|"We Three Kings" JoeyFatoneinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!PromoPicture.jpg|Joey Fatone AMiracleinaManger-PromoPicture9.jpg|The kids It'saLongWayFromTheNorthPole-PromoPicture.jpg|"It's a Long Way From The North Pole" AMiracleinaManger-PromoPicture10.jpg|The Nativity Play TheTwelveDaysofChristmas-PromoPicture10.jpg|8 maids a-milking AMiracleinaManger-PromoPicture11.jpg|3 wise men AMiracleinaManger-PromoPicture12.jpg|Lucia and Michael JingleBellRock-PromoPicture4.jpg|Dorothy and Santa Claus BobbyWantsAPuppyDogForChristmas-PromoPicture4.jpg|Santa Claus AMiracleinaManger-PromoPicture13.jpg|3 wise men WillYouDanceWithMeAroundtheChristmasTree?-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Will You Dance Me Around the Christmas Tree?" BobbyWantsAPuppyDogForChristmas-PromoPicture8.jpg|Bobby and his puppy dog AMiracleinaManger-PromoPicture14.jpg|The Nativity Play BobbyWantsAPuppyDogForChristmas-PromoPicture5.jpg|Anthony IJustCan'tSleepOnChristmasEve!-PromoPicture2.jpg|Jeff awake BobbyWantsAPuppyDogForChristmas-PromoPicture6.jpg|"Bobby Wants a Puppy Dog For Christmas" TheWigglesandAnuna.jpg|The Wiggles and Anuna TheWiggles,PaulFieldandAnuna.jpg|The Wiggles, Paul and Anuna File:It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!(Song)-PromoPicture8.jpg|Hugo It'saLongWayFromTheNorthPole-PromoPicture6.jpg|Anthony, Wakra and Lionel IJustCan'tSleepOnChristmasEve!-PromoPicture3.jpg|Jeff and Murray TheTwelveDaysofChristmas-PromoPicture11.jpg|3 French Hens IJustCan'tSleepOnChristmasEve!-PromoPicture4.jpg|Anthony and the Wiggly Dancers DingDongMerrilyOnHigh-2011PromoPicture4.jpg|Anuna It'saLongWayFromTheNorthPole-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "It's A Long Way From the North Pole" It'saLongWayFromTheNorthPole-PromoPicture7.jpg|Santa Claus, Wakra and Lionel IJustCan'tSleepOnChristmasEve!-PromoPicture5.jpg|Jeff and Sam WeThreeKings-PromoPicture4.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Gareth AnthonyFieldinIreland.jpg|Anthony AnthonyFieldDoingaHandstand.jpg|Anthony doing a handstand TheLittleDrummerBoy-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Borce and Paul ready for the shot. DingDongMerrilyonHigh(2011)-BehindtheScenesPicture.jpg|Hair, candles and cameras ready! DingDongMerrilyonHigh-2011PromoPicture6.jpg|John McGlynn DingDongMerrilyonHigh(2011)-BehindtheScenesPicture2.jpg|Paul closely watches the action. SamandMurrayinIreland.jpg|Some local school kids recognize The Wiggles. WeThreeKings-PromoPicture.jpg|"We Three Kings" WeThreeKings-PromoPicture5.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Gareth PaulandAnthonyatStBrats.jpg|Paul and Anthony at St. Brats. ChookyDancers-PromoPicture.jpg|Anthony ChookyDancers-PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony and the Chooky Dancers It'saLongWayFromTheNorthPole-PromoPicture8.jpg|"It's A Long Way From The North Pole" JeffSleepinginDarwin.jpg|Jeff sleeping on sand It'saLongWayFromTheNorthPole-PromoPicture9.jpg|Wakara doing moves It'saLongWayFromTheNorthPole-PromoPicture10.jpg|Wakara doing moves It'saLongWayFromTheNorthPole-PromoPicture11.jpg|Wakara doing moves It'saLongWayFromTheNorthPole-BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Wakara doing moves It'saLongWayFromTheNorthPole-BehindtheScenes3.jpg|Wakara doing moves It'saLongWayFromTheNorthPole-PromoPicture12.jpg|The Wiggles, Santa, the Chooky dancers and the crew JeffSleepinginIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!PromoPicture.jpg|Jeff sleeping TheCherryTreeCarol-PromoPicture4.jpg|Anthony, Murray, Andrew and Emily captain3.jpg|Captain in a promo picture Category:Wiggles videos Category:Sam videos Category:Christmas videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2011 Category:Holiday Videos Category:2011 videos Category:DVDs Category:2011 DVDs Category:Videos Category:Videos named after Songs Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries